Semiconductors are used in integrated circuits for electronic applications, including radios, televisions, cell phones, and personal computing devices, as examples. One type of semiconductor device is a semiconductor storage device, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and flash memory, which uses a charge to store information.
Various memory types are commonly used to digitally store a substantial amount of data. DRAMs have moderate cost, are very fast and can have access times on the order of tens of nanoseconds, but lose the stored data upon loss of electrical power, i.e., they are “volatile.” Present “flash” memories are non-volatile, are more expensive perhaps by a factor of ten, and have access times from tens of nanoseconds up to near a microsecond. Hard-disk drives are substantially lower in cost than DRAMs, are non-volatile, but have access times generally greater than a millisecond. Further application considerations for each technology include limitations on the number of times a memory cell can be written or read before it deteriorates, how long it reliably retains data, its data storage density, how much energy it consumes, the need for integral mechanical devices, and the complexity and expense of associated circuitry. Considering these limitations, there is now no ideal technology for general applications. Magnetic random access memory (MRAM) as described below appears to have properties that position it well for widely accepted digital memory applications, overcoming many of these limitations.
Spin electronics, which combines semiconductor technology and magnetics, is a relatively recent development in semiconductor memory devices. The spin of an electron, rather than the charge, is used to indicate the presence of a logic “1” or “0”. One such spin electronic device is a resistive memory device referred to as a magnetic random access memory, which includes conductive lines positioned perpendicular to one another in different metal layers, the conductive lines sandwiching a magnetic stack which functions as a memory cell. The place where the conductive lines intersect is called a cross-point. A current flowing through one of the conductive lines generates a magnetic field around the conductive line and orients the magnetic polarity of one layer of the magnetic stack. A current flowing through the other conductive line induces a superimposed magnetic field and can partially turn the magnetic polarity, also. Digital information, represented as a “0” or “1”, is storable in the alignment of magnetic moments in the magnetic stack. The resistance of the magnetic stack depends on the moment's alignment. The stored state is read from the magnetic stack by detecting the component's resistive state. An array of memory cells may be constructed by placing the conductive lines in a matrix structure having rows and columns, with the magnetic stack being placed at the intersection of the conductive lines.